MutANT farm
"mutANT farm" is the first Halloween-themed episode of the Disney Channel sitcom , produced and aired as the fourteenth episode of its first season. Summary In this fantasy episode, it's Chyna's first day in the "mutANT Program", where Gibson and the A.N.T.s are monsters and the older students are average humans. Chyna is Medusa, so she fits right in with her new mutANT Program friends; Olive, a mad scientist, Fletcher, a vampire and Angus, a zombie. The social hierarchy roles have been reversed and the older kids are actually scared of the A.N.T.s, so Chyna suggests that the humans should be allowed to attend the upcoming "MutANTs Only" Halloween Dance. Gibson (who's a mummy) pairs everybody off to help prepare for the "mutants only" Halloween dance, much to everyone's disappointment. Song *"Calling All The Monsters" Trivia *The opening credits were changed to fit the Halloween theme, with a creepy piano playing in the background. *In the episode "TransplANTed" When Chyna first saw Fletcher carrying a wax body, she thought he was carrying a dead body, till Olive explain that he is making a wax figure, But In this episode Chyna said the exactly same thing, Olive confirm that Fletcher does have a dead body. *The A.N.T.'s are based on famous monsters: **China as Medusa **Olive as The Mad Scientist **Fletcher as Dracula **Angus as The Zombie *See the purple poster with a glass cup with a fog smoking out that said Potion Commotion that was seen in the episode. *Darryl said that he thought Roxanne was wearing a costume and he didn't know she was a mutant until after he married her, stating that it happened to a lot of guys and in "mutANT farm 2", didn't know Chyna was a mutant at first either and thought she was wearing a costume. Goofs Even though the ANTs are supposed to be monsters, they still had their advanced natural talents. However, it's possible that even though the ANT's are monsters, they still just happen to have their advanced natural talents. *When Chyna first walked into Webster High you could hear her snakes rattling. However, you never hear them again throughout the episode until the dance. **However, maybe their voice couldn't be heard under the hat. **Or snakes don't rattle all the time. *When Chyna's dad told her that when he met her mother, she was a gorgon but he thought it was a costume. So after that costume party, he would already know she was a monster. But he obviously isn't so bright. *In "The Phantom Locker", Olive says she's scared of ghosts, witches, vampires, zombies, but Fletcher is a vampire, Angus is a zombie, and Svetlana is a witch, The Olive on this episode must be different from the Olive on A.N.T. Farm *Olive states that Pink is "Disruptive" however she asked if Chyna's hat came in Pink. Maybe this is because she is a mutant and likes things that are disruptive. *She also says that Green is "Soothing" *In the beginning of the episode, Chyna turns Cameron to stone, but later he isn't. This might lead us to believe that Cameron, having a gorgon mother, is immune to the effects of Chyna's stare. Cast Extenal link * See also *"mutANT farm 2" *"mutANT farm 3.0" Category:Episodes Category:Originally aired on Disney Channel Category:2011 releases Category:Disney